


"It's Not What It Looks Like!"

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arguements, Backstory, Dream Smp, Dream Team Personas Only Shown Here, Implied Enemies to Lovers, Implied Lore, Love Story, M/M, Medieval AU, Minecraft, Pinning To Wall, Plot, Pre Lman'berg War, Pre-Canon, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Secret Relationship, Short, Swords, Teasing, The Dream Team, dreamnotfound, outlaw dream, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: George felt a hand slowly cover his mouth and before he could react, he was snapped back through the undergrowth. In a state of confusion, he tried to reorient himself before he felt himself being pinned against a tree."You looked so cute back there when I scared you~" He heard a voice teased.Prince George has always felt ignored by his father and in an attempt to prove himself in more than herbology, he and his guard are attempting to track down the Kingdom's greatest enemy, Dream. The only bad thing is that George realised why no one called him the outdoorsy type.The only good thing about being stuck outside of the safe kingdom walls is that he can see his boyfriend which ended up being the enemy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship, DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	"It's Not What It Looks Like!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Please Remember If You Are Uncomfortable With This Kind Of Content, Please Quietly Stop Reading This And Go Have A Wonderful Day! Dream And George Have Stated Multiple Times They Are Completely Comfortable With Shipping And If You Aren't, That's Completely Fine Just Please Don't Attack Me Or My Comment Section! Have A Lovely Day Stranger!
> 
> Word Count: 629 Words
> 
> Character Count: 3,455 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 2 Minutes and 30 Seconds

"George I swear for the last time we're going in circles!"

Sapnap huffed loudly as he bashed his sword against a tree, making George yelp from his burst of anger. "We're not going in circles, Dream just probably pulling some of that weird voodoo shit," George stuttered as he scratched the back of his neck.

George was the only one to know that they were walking in circles for the past hour. He didn't want to tell Sapnap as he could already imagine the yelling and screaming for him, likely aimed at him not knowing about the wild due to him being the King's son. But who could say he didn't deserve it, he didn't know anything about hunting down a crazy ex-knight?

After all, the only reason he came on this trip was to impress his father as nothing else seemed to. No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't help but feel so much smaller and helpless than his dad. Since his dad seemed to value his kingdom's military and power more than George's herbal garden, maybe he could prove himself this way?

Who was he kidding, this mission had been a disaster from the start. His assigned guard was in reality guarding his fragile masculinity and ego more than him, the constant yelling being an added extra from him. And the horrid rain and mud was just too much for him, why did no warn him that it would rain on HIM specifically and not just poor people?

Why couldn't he had at least something decent like an umbrella?

Sapnap was still brooding as he led the way through the forest, finding any excuse to stab his sword into some bushes or leaves. George was trying to hold the rear end as much as possible for his safety and also for comfort. He didn't feel exactly too safe in the front than in the back-

George felt a hand slowly cover his mouth and before he could react, he was snapped back through the undergrowth. In a state of confusion, he tried to reorient himself before he felt himself being pinned against a tree.

"You looked so cute back there when I scared you~" He heard a voice teased as his vision regained focus, seeing the familiar mask of his enemy. Or to be more specific, his boyfriend.

"Dream you can't do that kind of thing, aren't you scared of Sapnap?" George yelled as he softly pushed Dream away. "What that mason going to do, beat me into a lump of iron?" Dream giggled.

"Stop, you sound like a dragon coughing on its smoke," George sighed as Dream came over to him. "I know you're scared of him but... come on who's going to be able to defeat me?" He said softly as he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's soft hair. "That's what I'm worried about!" George yelled as he turned to face him. 

"You have a whole army after you and I can't let anything happen to you!" George exclaimed. Dream's eyes softened as he nearly said something mature for once before they heard something.

"George, wherein the netherite are you?!" Sapnap screamed before Dream pushed him out of the bushes and into the dirt pavement.

"Why the nether are you playing in the dirt?" Sapnap complained before George hastily picked himself up. "I was just... playing in the dirt," George sighed as he couldn't even think of a good excuse.

"Weird but I guess I can't disrespect the King's son or whatever," Sapnap complained as he walked off. George sadly sighed before he felt the soft touch of Dream holding his hand.

George smiled in the general direction of the bushes, knowing he was there before Dream scampered away.

Who knew that a literal runaway with treats him more like true royalty than his assigned guard?

**Author's Note:**

> For any that don't know, this Fic is actually in the same universe as "I'd Nether Thought I'd Go To The Nether,". This is set around 4 to 5 years before the events of Nether and before the First SMP War happened. And yes, despite this being not related to Nether at all I have a whole entire plot about their love story and dynamic in my head. 
> 
> And for any wondering, I have been planning a "Sequel" novel to Nether that will have around 10 chapters and be a lot of plot-based and be fully about BBH and where he came from and stuff. The newer novel will be a lot more what I originally planned but the OG Nether will 100% get another chapter soon!


End file.
